


Shamrock drabble by Jenny Saypaw

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Writin' O' The Green, Holiday: stpats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Shamrock drabble by Jenny Saypaw

 

Okay, 10 minutes to midnight and I finally managed to get something done  
for the St. Patrick's Day challenge.

## Shamrock drabble

by Jenny Saypaw  


Green candles and pots of live shamrocks were scattered around the bedroom. The sheets were dark green and covered with four-leaf-clover glitter. Blair reclined in the centre wearing shamrock earrings, a kelly-green thong and a big smile. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Big Guy." 

Jim quickly stripped and joined his lover on the bed. 

Very shortly the Sentinel and his Guide discovered a drawback to making love in a bed of glitter -- it sticks everywhere. But as the luck of the Irish would have it, picking the sparkles off sensitive body parts turned out to be great foreplay.  
  


* * *

Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
